


Equilibre fragile

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, SPN season 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Dean accueille très mal la décision prise par Mary… (Destiel - Prend place suite au 12x03).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Localisation : Après la fin du 12x03, « The Founder » (fanfiction écrite à l'époque de la sortie de l'épisode).
> 
> Note de l'auteure : Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction Supernatural !
> 
> Disclamer : La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'écris pour le plaisir :-)

Un équilibre. C’est ce qu’il pensait avoir trouvé ces dernières semaines avec sa mère, Sam et Castiel. Avoir sa famille autour de lui était une chose qu’il avait toujours voulu. La chasse était dans son sang, mais que ce soit dans ce contexte ou non, il avait besoin de savoir que les personnes qu’il aimait l’entouraient. Il réalisait aujourd’hui que ces dernières semaines passées ensemble n’avaient été que d’un bien fragile équilibre.

Mary ne se sentait pas à sa place. Sam lui en avait parlé, mais Dean n’avait pas voulu l’entendre. Il s’en doutait, pourtant. C’était un sentiment qui prenait racine en lui depuis son retour, un cataclysme qu’il avait inconsciemment senti venir, mais contrairement à Sam, il n’avait pas eu le courage de se l’admettre. C’était la première fois qu’ils pouvaient profiter d’une bonne chose, et il n’avait pas voulu gâcher son sentiment de plénitude avec ce genre de pensées.

Maintenant que Mary avait quitté le bunker depuis plusieurs heures, toutes ses blessures le rattrapaient, et il essayait pourtant bien de les faire taire… La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et il venait de terminer un énième verre de whisky qu’il déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sam avait essayé de lui parler après que leur mère ait claqué la porte derrière elle, mais il avait dégagé le sujet de manière très rustre, quittant la pièce aussitôt qu’il avait vu son frère entamer un mouvement vers lui. Il se sentait incapable d’en parler. Après la flopée d’abandons qu’il avait connus dans sa vie, celui-ci venait supplanter tous les autres. Mais il avait l’habitude. Il s’en sortirait. Comme toujours. Il le fallait bien de toute façon.

Il faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine, ressassant leur dernier échange avec Mary avant qu’elle ne choisisse de les quitter. Il voulait essayer de la comprendre, mais il était pour le moment beaucoup trop affecté. Elle avait été le plus grand manque et la plus grande absence dans sa vie, mais jusqu’ici, ça n’avait jamais été de sa volonté. Aujourd’hui, elle avait fait un choix. Et c’était un choix qui lui faisait du mal. Sam n’avait jamais expérimenté la solitude de la même manière qu’il avait pu la connaître. Il avait toujours eu son grand-frère en repère, qui avait été à la fois un père et une mère pour lui. Mais Dean… Dean n’avait eu personne pour combler sa solitude face aux responsabilités.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable qui se trouvait posé sur la table un peu plus loin, et se rendit dans son répertoire, faisant défiler ses contacts jusqu’à arriver au nom de Castiel.

Il hésita, ne sachant pas s’il serait capable de sortir un traître mot.

Cass avait quitté le bunker la veille au matin pour partir à la poursuite de Lucifer. Il n’avait pas voulu de leur aide. La manière brusque avec laquelle il le leur avait annoncé l’avait d’ailleurs beaucoup surpris… Cass agissait toujours d’une manière pour la moins unique, mais là, ça n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait eu l’impression que Cass les fuyait. Dean regrettait de ne pas s’être lancé avec lui dans cette chasse à Lucifer, elle aurait été une excellente manière d’oublier ce sentiment pesant qui lui tordait l’estomac à cet instant.

Il ne s’était pas encore décidé à appuyer sur le numéro de Cass quand son téléphone se mit à sonner entre ses mains.

Le nom de Castiel était affiché.

Il eut d’abord un mouvement de surprise, avant de prendre quelques secondes pour rassembler son énergie et finalement prendre l’appel.

« Cass? » sortit-il d’une voix cassé, n’ayant pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures.

« Dean, » se contenta de répondre en retour l’ange d’une voix grave. Cass se trouvait à l’extérieur de sa voiture, garé au bord d’une route déserte à la lisière d’une forêt. Il avait décidé de prendre quelques minutes de pause dans son périple, pressentant que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

« Comment ça se passe dans l’Ohio? »

« La piste qu’on suivait n’a pas donné ce que j’espérais, » l’entendit-il dire en réponse.

Dean tiqua un instant. « On ? »

Il entendit Cass pousser un léger soupir. « J’ai dû m’associer avec Crowley. »

« Oh… » sortit-il en réponse. Dean sentit son estomac se tordre un peu plus. « Tu ne voulais pas de notre aide, mais tu as accepté celle de… Crowley ? »

Sa voix paraissait clairement blessée. A cet instant où un coup avait été porté à l’équilibre de la famille Winchester, il ne voulait pas qu’un autre membre de ladite famille finisse par, à son tour, s’en éloigner. L’association de Cass avec Crowley ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

« Concours de circonstances. Il avait accès à des informations que je n’avais pas. Rowena nous apportera son aide si elle devient nécessaire… »

« Bien… Je suppose… » C’était au fond le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant.

Un silence s’installa. Dean s’affaissa au sol, embarquant une bouteille de bière avec lui. Il passa nerveusement sa main contre sa cuisse.

« Ce n’est pas pour ça que j’appelais, » finit par dire Castiel. « Dean… est-ce que tout se passe bien au bunker ? » finit-il d’une voix clairement concernée.

Dean resta un instant silencieux, retroussant ses jambes vers lui.

« Ouais… On a travaillé sur une affaire… Esprits tourmentés, tout ça, le business familial habituel, » déclara t-il nonchalamment, le regard rivé droit devant lui, perdu dans le vide. Il but une gorgée de sa bière.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais à cet instant précis, il pouvait visualiser Cass fronçant les sourcils à l’autre bout du téléphone. « Et ? »

Un long silence s’installa, durant lequel Dean sentit qu’il était incapable de sortir un seul son de sa bouche tellement sa gorge était nouée. Cass dût finir par le relancer. « Dean ? »

« Ma mère… Mary est partie, Cass, » finit par répondre Dean à demi-mots, baissant la tête pour focaliser son attention sur la bière qu’il tenait entre ses mains.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘elle est partie’ ? » demanda Cass, qui anticipait déjà la réponse.

Dean lâcha un long soupir qu’il ignorait retenir, l’importance de la blessure transparaissant clairement dans son regard. « Elle a dit avoir besoin de temps, a pris son sac et a fermé la porte du bunker derrière elle. » 

S’appuyant contre le capot de sa voiture, Cass pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, ressentant toute la gravité de la situation.

« Je suis désolé, Dean, » finit-il par dire.

Dean eut un léger hochement de tête qui laissait transparaître toute sa détresse. « Ouais, moi aussi… » Il reprit d’une voix qui se voulait un peu plus forte, remettant son masque habituel : « Mais hey, les choses sont comme elles sont. » 

Le manque de sincérité et toute la douleur contenue se ressentaient néanmoins dans ses paroles.

« J’aurais dû le voir venir… » ajouta Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cass exhala un léger soupir. « La nuit avant que je ne parte, j’ai parlé un moment avec ta mère. Elle sentait qu’elle n’était pas à sa place, qu’elle était en décalage… » Comme moi, pensa Cass sans pour autant prononcer les mots.

« Ouais, j’ai cru comprendre, ouais… » poursuivit Dean blessé. « Je suppose qu’être avec ses fils ne lui suffisait pas. »

Cass pencha la tête sur le côté. « Dean… » 

« C’est bon Cass, no problem, je gèrerai ça. »

« Le fait qu’elle parte ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne vous aime pas. Peut-être a t-elle juste besoin de temps pour… s’ajuster, » dit-il en se reconnaissant dans les paroles qu’il prononçait.

« Mais Sammy et moi, on n’est pas assez. JE ne suis pas assez, » finit-il par se reprendre. Il but une gorgée de sa bière, qu’il avait déjà presque fini.

« Ce n’est pas vrai, » répondit Cass consterné.

« C’est ça… » lâcha Dean en réponse, n’en croyant pas un traître mot.

Cass sentit qu’il serait incapable de le raisonner à cet instant précis. Qu’il ne voudrait pas être raisonné. « Je vais revenir… »

« Non Cass, » le stoppa Dean, allant contre sa propre volonté. Avoir Cass autour aurait probablement été d’un réconfort, mais il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme ça. Et il aspirait surtout à être seul, réalisa t-il. « Finis ce que t’as à faire. Appelle-moi si tu as quelque chose… » 

Cass n’eut même pas le temps de répondre que Dean avait déjà raccroché. Il enleva son téléphone de son oreille, y jetant un regard surpris. Il sentait qu’un poids lui nouait l’estomac, sensation qui le rappelait à l’époque où il avait été humain, mais surtout, à cet instant, il se sentait inutile et impuissant. C’était un sentiment désagréable qu’il avait appris à ressentir au fil des années, bien trop souvent à son goût, et qu’il ne supportait plus.

Il garda son téléphone entre ses mains, et resta un moment à contempler les étoiles, admirant cet immense espace qui fût autrefois sa maison. Aujourd’hui, à l’instar de Mary, il n’était lui aussi plus très sûr de savoir où se trouvait sa place. Tellement de choses continuaient à lui échapper dans l’existence humaine. Il essayait pourtant de se raccrocher aux souvenirs de l’époque où il l’avait été, et avait découvert toute la flopée d’émotions et de sentiments qui accompagnaient cette condition. 

Mais à l’inverse de Mary, il savait qu’aussi à part qu’il se sente, jamais il ne parviendrait à quitter les Winchesters. Comme le disaient beaucoup d’anges, trop de coeur avait toujours été son problème.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Dean s’était relevé du sol de la cuisine et s’était rendu dans le grand hall principal pour attraper quelques armes et les mettre dans un sac. Il fallait qu’il trouve quelque chose à cogner. N’importe quoi ferait l’affaire. Il espérait que sa chasse serait heureuse, à défaut que le reste le soit.

Cass, de son côté, remonta dans sa voiture.

Il fallait continuer à avancer. 

Il ne leur restait que ça de toute façon.

 

FIN


End file.
